


Written On These Walls Are The Colors I Can't Change

by sonofapollo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bisexual Luka Couffaine, Coming Out, Gay Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Gen, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, OOC, Out of Character, Trans Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, gabriel is a good supportive dad for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofapollo/pseuds/sonofapollo
Summary: Adrien is more than happy to finally be who he is, and Luka, being the supportive boyfriend he is, is more than proud of him.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine
Kudos: 131





	Written On These Walls Are The Colors I Can't Change

**Author's Note:**

> really wanted to write a trans adrien au so here we are! i hope i did him some justice and that you guys enjoy this!
> 
> (title from: “story of my life” by one direction)

Coming out was an endless cycle, and a story that never seemed to have an actual ending, but rather many of them that would always remain a mystery to Adrien. He didn't know how people would react any time he came out. It always summoned a cloud of negative emotions any time he even thought about coming out to someone new. Luckily, he was now practically a passing male, thanks to the fact that he was able to begin transitioning at a young age and that he already looked mostly masculine before then. But that wasn't always the story.

Before knowing what being transgender was, Adrien had always known that he was different. He felt it any time he sat in the playground, playing dolls with the other girls, while he watched the boys roughhousing and playing with monster trucks and other toys mostly catered towards boys (though, he believes now that toys, clothes, among other things have no gender). He also felt it whenever his late mother would brush his long hair and how uncomfortable it made him to feel the blonde locks touch the back of his neck and back. He disliked how they would cascade down his shoulders and framed his face. He hated the dresses, the jewelry, and being called Adriana. 

But it wasn't until he was ten when he finally realized why he felt the way he did all those years, why he was so uncomfortable in his own body, and why he wanted to be a boy so badly. He remembers the day of his realization crystal clear. He was with his father at a modeling agency to slowly begin introducing Adrien to modeling. There, one of the models, a young woman, walked up to his father with an agent. Adrien couldn't hear the conversation clearly, but remembered the young woman's voice when she spoke. It was deep. 

Once they had left, Adrien looked towards his father in the car and asked him why her voice was so deep, since he had never met a woman with a deep voice before. Gabrielle turned to him, slightly shocked at the question and pursed his lips. Adrien thinks it was because he was trying to find a way to explain this to a ten year old child who knew almost nothing of the world. "Well...She used to be a man, but now she's a woman..." He paused, trying to find other ways to explain, but Adrien didn't give him a chance to continue before he asked another question. "Y-you can do that? You can go from being a boy to a girl? Can a girl become a boy, too?!"

His father had looked at him stunned. "Yes..You can."

A year later, Adrien walked into his father's study, crying. Gabrielle frowned and picked him up, and held him in his arms as he sobbed into his shoulder. He didn't understand why Adrien was crying, until Adrien stuttered out: "I think I'm a boy."

It didn't take long for Adrien to finally get the haircut he longed for, put on the clothes he'd always wanted to wear, and be able to decorate his room the way he'd always wanted to. But most of all, he was finally getting the chance to be the person he's always been since the start. 

His father's support was endless. Despite how cold and stern the man could be, he knew his father loved him more than anything. 

"Do you think mom would be happy?" He asked one day as he sat at the piano next to his father. His father looked ahead, not meeting Adrien's eyes, and nodded. "Yes. I'm sure she would be." The two didn't speak afterwards, but the silence that surrounded him was comforting, and brought a smile to Adrien's face.

Coming out to his father had its happy ending, but he wasn't sure of how his new classmates would react. He didn't feel quite comfortable in keeping the fact that he's trans a secret, but he also feared their reactions. He had seen on social media and on the news how people who are a part of the LGBTQ get treated, what happens when they come out, and how evil people could be towards others. He'd never understood how being yourself could end up getting you harassed and, even worse, killed. So, coming out and possibly being outed was a huge factor for the anxiety he felt in regards to starting public school after being homeschooled his whole life. 

Nathalie, who had been another big supporter of his, had assured him that everything would be alright. But he wasn't too sure about that.

Questions would soon arise, especially in the boys locker room where he'd have to change in front of others and they'd see his binder, and one quick Google search could show pictures of him when he was younger and hadn't transitioned yet.

It was best to get it done quick and easy, like ripping off a bandage in one go--though painful at first, getting it done is the relieving factor for it. 

On his first day of class, he's introduced by his homeroom and French teacher, Madame Bustier. "Everyone, this is Adrien Agreste, he will be joining us this year. I hope you will all be nice to him." Adrien's eyes dart around the room, and gives a small smile towards Chloe, who he's known since childhood. She flashes a smile back, but her eyes show worry, which was understandable. "Would you like to say a few things about yourself, Adrien?"

Adrien's eyes went slightly wide as he looked at the people who would be his classmates throughout the rest of the year and possibly his friends, but also his possible bullies. "U-Uh...H-Hi, I'm Adrien, I use the pronouns he and him, and I'm trans." He flashes a smile, trying to ignore the stunned looks on everyone's faces. 

But they soon dissipate to welcoming smiles, and relief fills Adrien, making him feel welcome and at home.

Though his first day experience was a rather odd and rough one (accidentally angering his classmate Marinnette on the very first day of meeting each other), he was happy in the end, and relieved that it turned out so well. But this wouldn't be the last time he would ever have to come out.

After becoming Chat Noir, he decided to come out to his partner-in-crime, and also one of his best friends, Ladybug. It happened one day while the two were out patrolling the city for any akumas and in case any of them showed up. The two were sitting on the edge of a rooftop of one of the apartment buildings in Paris, when Chat took a deep breath and turned to look at his partner. "Hey, Ladybug," he said, making her turn to him. She smiled and tilted her head. "What is it, Chat?" He bit his lip and wallowed hard, finding it suddenly hard to speak. This wasn't his first time, but it was always a nerve-wrecking experience. "So, um...You know how some people are...born in the wrong body? Like, they could be born as a girl, but feel differently...or they could be born as a boy, and feel like a girl...or nothing at all..." Ladybug nodded at him to continue, curiosity painting her expression. Chat let out a sigh, "Well...That's how I feel...I was born in the wrong body...What I'm trying to say is," he let out another sigh, "I'm trans...I'm a trans guy." Ladybug's eyes went wide as her mouth shaped into an O. 

"So you use he/him pronouns, right?" She asked, placing her hand over Chat's. His eyes went wide as he nodded, tears prickling. Ladybug gave him a wide smile and pulled him into a hug. "I'm glad you told me, Chat...Thank you for trusting me. I love you no matter what." Chat hugged her back, tears now streaming down his cheeks. "Thank you, M'Lady..." he whispered, hugging her tightly. 

The last time he had to come out, is to his now-boyfriend, Luka. The two of them bonded quickly after Adrien had helped with Juleka's band, and before either of them knew it, they were falling head over heels for each other. Though, it took a while for either of them to realize it. It was Luka who first confessed, making butterflies appear in Adrien's stomach and his thoughts overflow with him. Luka was patient and waited for Adrien. When Adrien finally realized liked Luka just as much as Luka liked him, he told him, and Luka and him hugged for what seemed like hours. 

And now, the two of them are sitting in Luka's bed together, watching a movie on his laptop. Adrien sits in between Luka's legs while the latter has his arms wrapped around him. 

"Hey, guess what?" Adrien said, breaking the silence. Luka reached over to his laptop and paused the movie, giving all his attention to his boyfriend. "What?" Adrien gave him a big smile, taking his hands into his own. "I get my top surgery next month." 

"Wait, really?!" Luka's eyes go wide, a grin making its way onto his face. Adrien nods, smiling just as wide. "Yeah!" Luka wraps his arms around him in a tight hug and kisses his face. "I'm so happy for you!" The blonde lets out a giggle, hugging him back tightly. "Thanks..."

The teal haired boy lets go after a while, still smiling widely. "Have I told you how proud of you I am?" 

"Many times, yes," Adrien chuckles.

"And have I told you how much I love you?"

Adrien feigns confusion. "Hmm...I don't know, I think I might need a reminder."

Luka laughs softly at that and leans into him, kissing him gently. "I love you," he says after pulling away. "I love you, too," Adrien smiles and hugs him once more.

He knows that his journey will continue being a hard one, but he's lucky to have the support he has now, and he's more than grateful for it, and for all of his friends and family, as well as Luka.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry if this was messy, i wrote it at 2am agfkjhsd i really hope i did trans!adrien some justice...if there are any trans folks out there, pls let me know if there is anything wrong here so i can fix it! 
> 
> hope u guys enjoyed this!


End file.
